Sofae di Fairentis
Sofae di Fairentis is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Fairy Queen, Titania, from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Uncertain of what she would do without her destiny, and too meek to try and fight against it even if she wanted to, Sofae sides with the Royals Character Personality Sofae is a sweet and gentle soul who is constantly trying her best. She is demure and meek, she almost always gets talked over, and she has a bad habit of never standing up for herself. Nonetheless, a rather tenacious spirit is hidden behind the many layers of anxiety and shyness. Once Sofae has set her mind on something, rarely does she let go of it until she has achieved what she wanted. This is most obvious with her "friendship" with Faebian Auberon. Her future Fairy King usually wants nothing to do with her, but she is determined to be on good terms with him, since their destinies are so intertwined. The dictionary definition of "wallflower", Sofae usually blends into the background. She is easily forgotten and overlooked, since she is so quiet and very petite. She doesn't mind, though, since she is not one to feel comfortable with any kind of attention on her. She is easily scared and startled and seems to have a fear of most things in life. However, the unknown, or uncertainties, seem to scare her the most. That is why she is so adamant about following her destiny because without it, what could her future possibly hold for her? Because of her fearful nature, she has not experienced a lot of life. She is not one to take risks - even trying new and strange foods is almost too much for Sofae. She is innocent, and perhaps childlike in this way. She also has a habit of isolating herself now and then, usually cooping herself up with her buggy friends. Sometimes she feels like they're the only ones who truly understand her, and perhaps truly care about her. Socially speaking, Sofae is sweet and kind but her quiet nature makes her easily overshadowed by others without much effort. Sof is truly someone who just wants what is best for others. If necessary, she will put others' needs before her own. She advocates for destiny because she, like Apple White, is afraid of what would happen to her fellow fairytales if they didn't follow their stories. Sofae is someone who you can always count on to have no ulterior motives. She's just a genuinely loving person. However, this stems from her idealistic views and sheltered past more than anything. As someone who hasn't endured any sort of hardship in life, it's easy for Sofae to stay optimistic, light, and compassionate. She still has an air of untainted innocence about her. You know the phrase "PERSON couldn't even hurt a fly?" That's basically Sofae in a nutshell. She purposefully keeps her words perpetually sweet, although perhaps a little uncertain here and there as she is afraid of stepping on someone's feet or hurting someone's feelings in order to say what she might really want to say. This usually leads her to bottling up her true thoughts and emotions on the matter, unfortunately. Because of this complacent nature, she makes an excellent shoulder to cry on in times of need, seeing as how Sofae never makes anything about herself. In other words, she'll never try to trivialize your sorrow by outclassing it with her own sorrows. If someone needs comforting, Sofae will be there in full heart and soul for them. Sofae has rather low self-esteem. But this is something that she doesn't even realize. It's "normal" for her to compare herself to others and tear herself down because she might lack what the others do have. One of the most prominent examples is her relation with her Good Kingdom Management class. Sofae would love to learn how to be a better Fairy Queen and thus fit into her role better. However, the fact that other princesses and princes are so much more adept at it already shakes Sofae's esteem. She tends to belittle herself in the smallest of ways - a little "Oh, I'm not very good at that" or "It's okay!... I'm just not a pretty person" here and there so casually thrown into the conversation. She says it as easy as saying the sky is blue. This is because Sofae truly believes those things and doesn't consider herself to have a bad self-image. More of a follower opposed to the leader she is destined to be, Sofae is someone who is too afraid and insecure to stick out from the pack. She is responsible in the sense that she follows directions and listens to authority and superior figures. However, lately she's been ditching a few classes of hers in order to "hang out" with Faebian. She is the type of person to easily fall prey to peer pressure, although if she is particularly passionate or against a certain thing, she might find enough courage to fight against it or, at the very least, ignore it. Normally though, Sofae can be easily manipulated and pressured into thinking or doing things. Mostly, she just wants to fit in and avoid any sort of confrontations. Hobbies & Interests Gardening & Flower Pressing Sofae's main hobby is gardening. Her side of the dorm room is basically a tiny little Enchanted Forest. Her magic makes nature grow around her easily and quickly. Her outfits usually sport the harvest of flowers that she found that day. Her magic allows her to nurse wilting flowers or even bring dead flowers back to life. When Sofae is in a good moon, her garden will reflect that in bright and beautiful colors - vice versa, when Sofae is upset or sad, her garden appears to become grayer and more monotonous. Subsequently, she enjoys the subtle and relaxing pastime of flower pressing. She figures she might as well do it, considering that the flowers growing in her dorm are almost too much to handle sometimes. She is also a fan of floral arrangements, and if she had a single business-oriented bone in her body she'd take the initiative to sell her bouquets and arrangements to the various students who need them. But alas, Sofae lacks the social skills and knowledge to do such a thing Writing & Journaling It's easier for her to write down her thoughts than try to voice them. She's had like 4 journals in the course of her life and she writes in them almost daily. She'd be absolutely mortified if her journals were ever read by someone other than herself since she has written down her deepest secrets, hopes, and fears down into those pages. If a certain gossiper cared about the plight of a shy and "boring" Fairy Princess, then Sof's journals would be a goldmine for her. Thankfully, though, they're not As mentioned before, Sof is a lot more eloquent on the page opposed to in person. She has a particular fondness for writing because it gives her the control to make her protagonists however she would like them to be - more outgoing than her, smarter than her, stronger than her, etc. etc. Since she also has a habit of bottling up her emotions, writing is a good tool for her to write out her feelings without the fear of upsetting or hurting someone else in the process. Although she enjoys writing, it is more of a pastime of hers than anything more than that Piano Unlike Faebian, Sofae has the patience to learn how to play an instrument. Since she tends to enjoy pastimes she can do by herself, learning how to play the piano didn't seem like such a terrible idea to her. She's only been learning, and is also self-taught, for a year or two now and so she doesn't believe she's very good at it. It's more of a relaxing hobby more than anything else. She isn't overly passionate about it, nor would she ever want to do it professionally, but she loves the sound and the movement of it Bees Sofae loves bees. Do not come for bees while Sofae is around because that is one topic she might just snap at you for. Just like dragonflies seem to have a particular affinity for Faebian, Sofae has bees. They usually like to curl up and chill in her many, many flowers adorning her outfits Appearance Sofae is small and usually blends into the background. She has long, soft white-blonde hair curled at the tips and big blue doe eyes. She has slightly translucent pink fairy wings shaped like a butterfly's. She wears light blue-grey with acccents of pastel pink and light red. She decorates her outfits with so many flowers she looks like a walking garden sometimes Fairy Tale How the Story Goes A Midsummer Night's Dream How Does Sofae Come Into It? Sofae was born years after the official tale "ended". Titania and Oberon were no longer married, having barely passed for being "in love" at the very start. Apparently Grimm put up quite a fuss about "destiny" and their "legacy" and whatnot, but at that point, it didn't matter what happened off the page, right? There, Titania and Oberon parted ways and the Fairy Queen reunited with her high school sweetheart instead. Sofae was born shortly after that and she was given the role of the next Fairy Queen To placate Grimm, who was still peeved over the fact that the Fairy King and Queen didn't even stay together, Titania and Oberon pledged to him that their children - Sofae and Faebian, respectively - would undoubtedly be together. This would come into play during Sofae and Faeb's childhood, where their parents would push them together, causing things to be very awkward between them. Ironically enough, things seemed to have flipped around: back then, it was Faebian who would try to pursue Sofae while Sofae would generally avoid him like the plague. Now, it is the other way around and no one is happy View on Destiny Sofae isn't overly fond or interested in her destiny. A part of her does ''want to be the Queen of the fairies, but she also doesn't think that she is the right one for the job. Besides, she is extremely afraid of what would happen if she did choose to not sign her destiny. At least with her legacy, her future has a clear and set path with no uncertainties to mess it up. Fear is a big factor of keeping Sofae on the Royal side, as she is also too afraid of rebelling against their destinies, unlike some more brave and brazen people are Relationships Family Mother Titania is uptight, bossy, and too proud for her own good. Obviously, Sofae didn't take after her mother in personality. Despite her mother's testy nature, Sofae still loves her and aims to please her as much as she possibly can. Pompous and airy, Titania breezes through life without much care. If she does something wrong, she lets others take the consequences for her. She liked to spoil not only Sofae while she was growing up, but also spoiled herself - and she still does. Maybe dealing with her mother made it easier for Sofae to deal with Faebian, too Father Sofae's father is a Neverland fairy who dotes and fawns over Titania. They were high schools sweethearts, after all. There's no doubt that he loves his wife and his daughter very much. A mellow and happy-go-lucky sort of guy, Sofae's father - Féederick - is a staunch supporter of the Rebels, despite not even attending Ever After High himself. He and Sofae are quite close with each other, and he's continuously sending Sofae extra fairy dust in the mail "just in case u wanna be cool with ur friends and prank some kids ;D ;D ;D". Sofae, unwisely, usually hands it off to Faebian Friends Friends are a little hard to come by for Sofae. Her shy and quiet nature makes it hard for her to approach others. Her ability to blend into the background makes others forget about her easily. If you do manage to get her talking, though, she'll always be gentle and kind Faebian Auberon He scares the daylights out of Sofae but she's determined to get along with him. Since their destinies are so intertwined, she figures they might as well try to get along now. However, Faebian has a penchant for avoiding her, ditching her, or forgetting about her, so their friendship is definitely more one-sided. Sof is not one to give up easily, though, so she can often been seen trailing after Faeb like a lost puppy. She'll always be willing to give him a second chance - or third, or fourth, or fifth... - as she believes that there ''has ''to be more to him than just skating, swear words, temper tantrums, and angry rock music Nina Thumbell tba Faylinn SugarPlum tba Dreamy Charming Sofae admires Dreamy and wishes she could be more outspoken like her friend is. However, despite any sort of encouragement she might receive, Sofae struggles with coming out of her shell, especially when risk or other people are involved. Nonetheless, Sof enjoys Dreamy's company and she is certainly a nice pace whenever Sofae gets ditched by Faebian again. Although she would never dream of arguing with her friend, Sofae is secretly terrified that Dreamy is siding with the Rebels - who knows what will happen to her when her story has to start! She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her good friend, but these fearful thoughts of Sof's will probably never even have the chance to leave her head Viper Marsh Sofae would like to get to know Viper better - truly she would. However, between Sofae's shyness and Viper's shyness, their conversations tend to go no where. Since Sof is not one to judge people based on their destiny or their story, she is quite open to getting to know Viper. In fact, she finds the daughter of the Marsh King to be sweet and kind. She just wishes she was more outgoing so she could actually get to know her better. Although they are not "friend" friends - they're more acquaintances than anything else - Sofae is sure to smile at Viper whenever they pass each other or see each other Glaucio Pedroso Sofae finds it very hard to reach out to others thanks to her shy nature. So, most of the time she waits for others to approach her, or she trails after Faebian and befriends ''his ''friends (if they don't look too scary, ofc). In Glaucio's case, Sofae immediately took to him because of one reason: His roses. She practically fawns over his floral aesthetics, although it does make her feel extremely self-conscious about her own. She gets a little fidgety about his teasing comments but she usually tries not to take them to heart. And, even if she does, she never says anything about it - talking back to someone? That is most certainly not Sofae's style. Nonetheless, she enjoys Glaucio's company Pet Bees, butterflies, and ladybugs all flock to Sofae. It drives her roommate absolutely wild. And, unlike Faebian, Sofae gives individual names to each and every buggy friend that comes her way. She would feel responsible if they didn't have a sense of identity because of her Romance Faebian is her destined Fairy King, but Sofae isn't sure they're meant for each other. However, she would never even consider dating out-of-story, so she's trying her darndest. She is pansexual Enemies As of right now, Sofae is not known enough to even have enemies. If you were to go up to the general population of Ever After High and asked "So, what do you think of that Sofae girl?" the response you'd get back would be "Who?". Whoever happens to be the child of Puck, though, Sofae would probably keep them an arm's distance away - just to be safe Outfits Trivia *She is a vegan *Her signature scent is honey - probably because of all the bees in her room *Her wings reflect the color(s) of the flowers she is currently wearing Quotes TBA Notes *''Sofae is a mix of the word fae - meaning fairy - and the name Sophie. ''In the same vein, her surname ''di Fairentis is a mix of fairy and di Laurentis *Her original name concept was Zinnia di Fairentis, but her creator wanted her and Faebian's name to match better. Therefore, they ended up sharing fae in their name somehow *Her creator really relates to Sofae and her personality Gallery eah sofae di fairentis.png|art © vin eah sofae plus buggy friend.png|sofae & ladybug #327 art © me sofae_di_fairentis_first_chapter_by_gardenofdaisy-dbnm04n.png|art © Daisy Category:Vintage's OCs Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs